Painted Beauty
by mzfeistyx3
Summary: Katniss wants Peeta to paint a portrait of her wearing a certain gift she received from him. But once she asks him to paint her wearing "only" that gift, things become awkward.


**Author's Note: This is my very first Hunger Games one-shot, so please don't judge me. :/**

**I also want to dedicate this to my best friend AshleyMocha12 :D Her stories are amazing and she recently wrote a Hunger Games one-shot as well! (The Dream Catcher) She helped me with this idea for this one-shot, and it's sort of like Titanic style. **

**It's Rated M for a reason; contains sexual content.**

**BTW My grammar isn't all that perfect, but hey, nobody's perfect.**

She stared at the large mirror intensely, looking right at the gold mockingjay necklace she had received as a gift from Peeta. He gave her this gold mockingjay necklace to her when the Games were over and she gladly accepted it.

The brunette was wearing a robe, covering her entire body. She was debating on whether Peeta should paint a portrait of her wearing that gold mockingjay necklace. It fits nicely on her and it made her eyes stand out. Katniss sighed unevenly, her hands shaking from her sides.

She really wanted a portrait of herself wearing that necklace, showing how much she loves Peeta and the gift she received from him. She ran a hand through her hair nervously, closing her eyes shut as she slowly began to pull off her robe. It flowed onto the ground, leaving the brunette naked.

Peeta was in the living room, painting a portrait of a rose with petals falling from it. He concentrated on his work, making sure he didn't mess anything up in this painting. He knew Katniss was busy in her room, doing whatever, but he didn't exactly know _what _she was doing.

"Katniss?" He shouted, waiting for her to answer in response.

Silence was all he received. This made him raise an eyebrow, wondering what the brunette is doing. He shook his head slightly, continuing to work on the painting.

Katniss gulped nervously as she stared at her naked body in the mirror. Was she really about to ask him to paint her like this? Yup.

Her eyes fluttered closed once more, her heart beating fast. '_Just calm down Katniss, calm down...' _She told herself in her mind, breathing heavily as her eyes fluttered back open. She slowly grabbed the robe off of the floor, placing it down on her bed.

Peeta continued to work on his painting, finally finishing it as he examined it closely. He smiled at his work. _'Nice,'_

A sound of a door creaking made Peeta raise his eyebrows, narrowing his eyes at the sudden door Katniss was in. He noticed it was her, sticking her head out innocently with a smile plastered upon her face. "Oh hey, Katniss."

She gulped nervously, beginning to speak. "Can you do me a favor?"

He nodded in response. "Yeah, what is it?"

"Can you paint of portrait of me wearing that necklace you had given me?" She asked kindly, her heart beating fast as she waited for him to answer her.

"I can do that for you," He said with a smile, only to notice she looked nervous. "...are you okay?"

She nodded her head quickly. "Yeah, but...I want you to paint me wearing that necklace...wearing _only _that necklace..." She whispered.

Peeta raised his eyebrows, now understanding why she looked so nervous in the first place. This made him go crazy inside and he didn't know how to react. He was going to see her naked!

"Fine," He simply replied, pulling the long sheet of paper that had the rose on it, placing it down on his art table.

Katniss inhaled air as she closed her eyes before exhaling. She soon opened her eyes, exiting out of the room slowly fully naked. She slowly entered the living room while Peeta's eyes soon fell on hers. Her heart was beating fast, making her completely nervous on the inside.

Peeta stared at body from top to bottom, his hormones going crazy inside. He gulped nervously as he pointed to the couch. "You can uh...sit at the bed-the couch."

Katniss breathed nervously as she walked slowly over to the couch, sitting down on it. As she got comfortable she laid flat on her back, laying a posing position. Peeta tore her eyes off of her, trying to calm himself down on the inside. He never seen her naked before and _this _of course made him do flips inside...considering he loves her.

He dipped his small paint brush in some black paint, returning her eyes back on her. "Ready?"

She closed her eyes shut, breathing nervously before re-opening them. She nodded her head in confirmation. "I'm ready,"

Peeta placed the small paint brush before beginning to paint her. He kept exchanging glances from the paper to her body figure. He needed to get every inch of her body fitted correctly onto this paper, and he didn't intend on disappointing her. He continued to paint her body from top to bottom.

Thirty minutes had past and he finally reached the gold mockingjay necklace. He glanced at the necklace intensely, staring at all it's angles. He soon returned his eyes on his paper, beginning to draw the mockingjay necklace. It took him about a few minutes to get that necklace perfect onto the paper.

As he finished creating the necklace, he continued to finishing her whole naked body, concentrating on every angle of her body. He wanted Katniss to look exactly like herself on this painting, not just some anime character.

An hour passed and he finally finished, placing the paint brush down onto a tray. He picked up the portrait in his hand, smiling at his great work. Katniss sighed in relief as she sat up on the couch. "You're finally finished?"

"Yup, and it came out perfect," He replied with a smile, turning the painting to her so she can see it.

A smile formed on her face as she examined the entire portrait. "Peeta, it's perfect." She said as she slowly got up on her feet, walking over to him before sitting down on his lap.

Peeta gulped nervously, looking at the naked brunette sitting on his lap. They were just friends, nothing more than that, but this also made Peeta question their friendship on the inside. Does she like him as a friend? Or is she finally falling for the boy with bread?

Katniss slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, staring into his eyes. "You're a great artist."

He smiled slightly at the brunette, his hands gripping her waist. "Thanks,"

She smiled softly, slowly running her fingers through his blonde hair. "...Peeta?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow, feeling her fingers going through his hair.

"Are you still upset about the whole thing that happened at the Games?" She questioned lowly, her face full of worry.

He shook his head. "I was...I mean I thought you had feelings for me...but after all of this, this makes me wonder if...you do have feelings for me?"

Katniss stared into his eyes without saying a word. Of course she had feelings for him, she was just confused about everything in the Games. Now she has the real answer, the answer to all of her questions. She does have feelings for this boy; she has _strong _feelings for this boy that she couldn't hold it in anymore.

Her lips soon crashed onto his, taking his lips in hers as she kissed him with desire. Peeta was surprised by this and he didn't know how to react. He slowly returned the kiss as his eyes fluttered shut, kissing her back passionately. Her fingers got tangled into his hair as she brought his face closer to hers, kissing him hard but soft at the same time. Their lips moved together like they birds were flying. Electricity formed between this kiss, and the electricity was powerful, extremely _powerful._

She moaned lightly against his lips, practically begging for him to explore her. Her right hand slid down his left shoulder, finally reaching his hand as she placed it on her chest, making him groan against her lips. "Please..." She whispered against his lips, letting his hand free from her chest as it returned back to his side.

He departed from the kiss, staring into her eyes. He didn't even have protection and he didn't intend on hurting her whatsoever. "...I-I can't." He stuttered.

Hurt filled upon her eyes as she noticed how he basically rejected her. "Peeta, I'm begging, I want to..." She begged, her hands gripping on his shirt.

Peeta sighed, staring into her eyes as he noticed the pain in them. "I know you're a virgin and I'm not going to take it."

She shook her head quickly. "I want you to have it Peeta!" She shouted, tears beginning to fill in her eyes.

No, she was not going to cry in front of him. He hated seeing a pretty girl like her cry, it always made him feel guilty on the inside. He sighed lowly, wiping her tears away with his palm. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"I promise you won't..." She whispered, pulling on his shirt once more.

"I don't trust myself with my body." He said with pain in his voice. "I'm afraid that if I do this with you and if I reach climax...I'm afraid of what will happen at that point; I don't want to go too fast - I-I don't want to hurt you!"

"Peeta Mellark. I promise you, you won't...I promise." She whispered once more.

He sighed as he stared into her eyes. She slowly leaned in once more, capturing his lips with hers. Peeta left his hands on her waist as he picked her up, bringing her to the couch before laying her flat on her back. He hovered over her body as he began kissing her passionately.

She moaned against his lips, her hands gliding down his back before reaching the rim of his shirt. She began pulling it up slowly as their lips soon departed. He pulled off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. Their lips soon collided together once more, becoming more passionate this time. Katniss slowly moved her hands down to his pants, pulling his pants down slowly with her hands. Her feet helped pull it off completely, pulling down his boxers as well.

She wrapped her legs securely around his waist tightly, feelings his hands grip her tightly against him. She slowly pulled her lips away from his, staring into his eyes. "Now..." She ordered.

He nodded his head slightly before entering his member inside of her slowly. He noticed pain across her face as his body soon frozen. "Katniss?" He said quickly.

"I-I'm fine.." She whispered.

He sighed worriedly as he began thrusting slowly in and out of her. He wanted to make love to her, not just some guy who wants his cake and eat it too. He actually wanted to show his love to her, and this is his way of expressing it.

She closed her eyes shut, beginning to moan lowly. Peeta concentrated on her face, making sure he wasn't hurting her. When he heard her moaning, he knew she was okay and this made him happy.

As he continued with what he was doing, he heard Katniss's moans become louder.

"Peeta..." She moaned lowly, causing him to go crazy inside.

She was moaning his name and he didn't know how to react. He stayed calm, continuing to thrust slowly into her, studying her face.

The two continued to move their bodies together, moans colliding all over the room.

As seconds passed, they were finally reaching climax. Peeta began breathing heavily, deciding not to moan and just concentrate on Katniss. Her arms gripped tightly on her arms as she breathed heavily, moaning loudly as their bodies moved together. "Peeta!" She screamed, causing him to smirk.

He knew she reached climax just by hearing her scream his name like this. His member must have been flaming inside her body to make her scream like that then...

Once the two finished making loved to each other, they just stared into each other's eyes with lust.

"I love you, Peeta." Katniss whispered, staring into his eyes.

"I'm _in _love with you, Katniss." Peeta retorted, smirking at the brunette.

She brushed her lips against his, sighing against his lips. "Peeta, what are we?"

He raised an eyebrow, speaking against her lips. "What do you mean _'what are we'_?"

"We were perfectly fine a few hours ago and now we're here...tangled in each others arms...naked..." She said lowly, a small smile forming on her face.

"I guess we're together now," Peeta said with a smile, kissing her quickly.

"So that means I'm your girlfriend? and you're my boyfriend...?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes," He laughed before kissing her once more.

"Now that we're together...what are we going to tell Haymitch?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not like he's going to fine us or anything, I'm sure he secretly likes us together."

"How are you so sure?" Katniss questioned with a smile.

"Because I'm never wrong," Peeta replied, taking her lips in his once again as the two kissed each other passionately.

**Author's Note: I tried my best to make this good! **

**Thank you for reading this and I hoped all of you enjoyed this. (: I will decide whether on writing more fics for Hunger Games, but it depends. I will write more! But I honestly dislike one-shots cause you have nothing to look forward to later...so, I might write a full story, sounds good? yes? Maybe. Okay, thanks for reading!**

**I also want to apologize if there is any autocorrect mistakes! It's 4:10 am and I'm too tired to go back and proofread. D: But hey, we all have autocorrect mistakes - and besides that's not the point! The point is YOU guys enjoying THIS story. (;**

**Follow me on twitter; mzfeistyx3 - you can also follow my Hunger Games account; PetalsandRoses**

**Please click the button below.**


End file.
